Warzone: New York
by hardrocker21
Summary: Shortly after their adventure in London, the guys wait for Blowhole to make his next. His next move is not what they expected. Now not only are they in danger, but their entire city as well. Rating raised to M. Inspired by Hellsing Ultimate. AUTHOURS NOTE INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's time for my new story. I'm pretty sure you can tell by the title what is going to happen. But just so everyone knows, I was actually inspired by the anime know as Hellsing Ultimate to do this one. The only difference is that this story takes place in New York instead of London and there won't be vampire Nazis devouring the citizens. But hopefully this turns out pretty cool too. So let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

A couple of days had passed since the penguins returned from London, but still they were on their guard. They all knew that something big and bad was coming. They just didn't know what it was or when it was going to happen. They were prepared for the worst scenario, but it was not knowing that was the worst part. All that they knew was that anything could happen at any time. But for right now they were watching the news to see if it could yield any clues as to what was going to happen. But already there was something that gave them a few ideas.

"And today's top story, another airliner has disappeared. The fifth one in the past two days which still baffles investigators. No one can give any details at the current time, but the question remains. What is up with these mysterious airliner disappearances and how can it be stopped?" said anchor man Chuck Charles.

Skipper turned away from the TV and back to Kowalski's computer. Kowalski himself was busy searching all of Blowhole's files trying to find an answer, but this was easier said than done. So far nothing had turned up. Nothing clear that is.

"Anything yet Kowaslki?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski shook his head and said, "Nothing yet Skipper and believe me, I've been looking. I really can't seem to find anything to determine what Blowhole is up to. And all of these vanishing airliners aren't helping at that much. It has given me a few theories."

"Such as?"

Kowalski took a deep breath and said, "Likely he's got himself a small armada and are heading across the ocean towards us. When he get's here he's going to take out the zoo and exact his revenge on us and likely any humans in the zoo at the time."

"And we'll stop it if it comes to that. I hope," Skipper said.

**(Outisde)**

Private stood on the ice flow just staring out as the penguins daily food rations were served up to them. Alice threw the fish and grimaced at the slimy feel of the fish and moved along. Private grabbed a fish and swallowed it down. It was a slow day today and not many guests were at the zoo. A few seconds later he was accompanied by the other three and they began eating as well.

"So did anybody find out anything?" Private asked.

Skipper and Kowalski shook their heads.

"Nothing Private. Just another plane vanishing," Skipper answered after swallowing his fish.

"Another one? What does that even tell us?" Private asked.

"That it's more than likely that Blowhole has a small armada heading this way. They need those planes out of the way to keep from being noticed. And knowing Blowhole, he's jamming any radar signals that could pick him up long before he gets here," Kowalski answered.

Private nodded and said, "That makes sense. So how will we know when he's coming?"

"We keep our eyes open for airships," Skipper said.

They heard a splash and turned to see Marlene jumping up onto the platform.

"Hey guys. What's doing?" Marlene asked.

The guys greeted her and Skipper said, "Just eating Marlene. Care for some?"

Marlene shook her head and said, "Thanks for the offer Skipper, but I already ate back at my place."

Skipper offered her to sit and said, "You might as well sit Marlene. There's a lot going right now and you might as well take a load off."

Marlene gave Skipper a worried look and said, "Are you okay Skipper? You seem a little tense right now."

Skipper shrugged and said, "I hope I am. I just feel a sense of dread right now. And you know how those go."

Marlene nodded and decided to sit with the guys.

**(In St Louis)**

Currently in St. Louis Sam was sitting in the veterinary clinic as she had a check up after her sudden arrival back in St. Louis to make sure there were no injuries to her. But none could be found. That at least gave her some relief. As she was put back in her cage, the vet stepped out for a few minutes. As soon as he was gone, another otter appeared from one of the cabinets and approached her.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

Sam laughed and said, "You never change Dave. Well they found no injuries. But they're still baffled as to where I've been."

"How was London by the way?" Dave asked.

Sam shook her head and said, "I wasn't out there long enough to fully appreciate it. I was in Blowhole's lair most of the time. But I did leave there with a unique souvenir."

She reached into an area of her where her fur was thick and pulled out a flash drive that clearly belonged to Blowhole.

"How... how did you hang onto that without losing it?" Dave asked.

Sam smirked and said, "None of your business buster. Now do you want it or not?"

Dave laughed took the drive and said, "I'll take it."

"By the way, where's mom right now?" Sam asked.

Dave laughed and said, "She and Danny are going to visit some of the apes in the ape house right now. At least the lemurs here aren't anywhere near as annoying as the ones in New York."

Sam laughed with him. But as they were laughing they could hear the vet returning.

"Gotta go. Talk to ya later sis," Dave said and ran to the door.

As the door opened and the vet stepped in, Dave made his escape through the open door.

Sam chuckled and said, "Some people never change."

**(Later)**

As the day wore on and some of the workers left, leaving some of their computers unattended, Dave snuck up to one of them and placed the flash into one of the computers. He cracked his knuckles and started typing some stuff in. Ever since his mother had returned, he had become kind of good at hacking. Though he still wasn't perfect and at times did get pretty confusing.

But this was easier, which was surprising. Normally Blowhole likes to keep things under wraps but this was different. It was easy. Way too easy.

"What are you doing?" said a voice behind him.

Dave turned around to see a ringtailed lemur behind him.

"Mom. It's just you," Dave said trying to catch his breath.

Danielle laughed and sat on the chair next to him. She looked up at the screen and gave a bit of a concerned look.

"Where did you find this?" she asked calmly.

"Sam had it. She said that she got it from Doctor Blowhole when she escaped him in London," Dave said.

Danielle nodded and said, "Mind if I take a look."

Dave nodded and said, "Be my guest."

Danielle placed a pair of glasses that she always kept on her and began typing away at the computer keyboard and as she did so she began to go a little wide eyed.

"This can't be right. I never heard about this," Danielle said.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

Danielle didn't answer, but instead kept typing away at the computer. Then one file popped up and Danielle did a double take.

"Oh shit. No no no. This can't be. I knew he was dramatic, but this? This can't be right," Danielle said.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"How long ago did Sam get back from London?" Danielle asked.

"Two days why?" Dave asked.

"We need to get back to New York. We got two days before this becomes FUBAR and we may already be too late. Blowhole is going to attack," she answered.

"Attack who? The penguins?" Dave asked.

Danielle nodded and said, "But not just them?"

"The zoo itself?"

Danielle nodded and said, "And it doesn't end there."

"Is there someone else in New York he wishes to attack?" Dave asked growing more concerned.

Danielle nodded and Dave asked, "Who?"

Danielle gave a terrified look and said, "Everyone."

**Well Dave is back in the loop and now he has an idea about what is going on. Just wait to see how this all goes down. It's going to get intense. Chances are the rating is going to go up. And I may also be making a few anime references that I will explain so nobody worry.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So tired from work. Two monthes of daily operations left. I can make it. Onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Over the ocean)**

"Hmm... looks like two miles out. Think we can get it?" asked an unnamed person as he looked through a scope at a cargo ship in the middle of the ocean.

The second man shook his head and said, "Sorry Jack, but I'm not hearing anything over the radio. They can't see us... yet. I'm on the ready though."

"Can't we sink it anyway? It'd be a bit of fun," asked Jack.

The second man swatted him in the head and said, "Can it you deranged sociopath. There'll be plenty of that when we reach New York. Didn't you always say you wanted to stick it to that city?"

Jack was about to argue, but knew the other man was right. So he just shut his mouth and went back to watching the ship. A couple of minutes later, the second man's eyes perked up and nodded in approval.

"Well good news Jack. They spotted the armada. Go ahead and take the shot," said the man.

Jack nodded and smiled sadistically. He looked back through the scope and pressed a button nearby. Next thing they saw was a streak leaving the airship and flying down towards the ship. A few seconds later the ship was engulfed in a fireball and the remnants began disappearing under the waves, removing all known traces.

A crackle came over the intercom and a voice said, "Nice work gentlemen. No need letting anyone know we're coming their way. Keep your eyes open for any more potential interference."

"Yes sir Dr. Blowhole sir," said Jack.

In his cabin, Blowhole smiled as he looked back at his map. They were getting closer to New York. Only another twelve hours would do it. Soon he'd be over the city and he would engage his first strike against the human race. It was too perfect. Maybe an attack on New York would open up the eyes of the human scum that lined the Earth. Maybe then they would learn to fall in line.

Another recruit entered his cabin, gave a salute and said, "Sir! All weapons are prepped and armed. The men in all ships have been given their instructions when we arrive in New York. Estimated time of arrival is believed to be nine o'clock tonight eastern time."

"That'll be all airman," Blowhole said and the man saluted and left.

Blowhole's smile widened. His men had consisted of former US military men that had defected or anyone that held a deep grudge against whatever. He had five thousand total men. Not nearly enough to take on the world, but enough to cause some damage that the world couldn't ignore. Even then he had robotic weapons that he had manufactured. As well as animals who had a deep hatred for humans and even a few genetic abominations that he had created himself. He had all that he needed to take on a city of eight million. And if the military showed up? Blowhole was prepared for that as well. He was ready for anything.

He just sat back upon his chair as he saw them getting closer to their destination. He was excited for what was to come.

**(Lambert International Airport. St. Louis)**

"UGH! Three cancelled flights in a row? How the hell does that happen?" Danielle asked angrily.

Dave was frustrated as well. Both he and Danielle had been trying to catch a flight to New York for the past several hours, but so far everyone they tried to catch had been cancelled. Why did this have to be so freaking difficult?

"And the FAA wonders why people hate them so much," Dave said as he went back to looking at take off times.

Danielle studied it as well. There was another flight set to leave in two hours. Hopefully this one could be the one.

"Should we try it?" Dave asked.

Danielle nodded and said, "We have to. We have to be back in New York as quickly as possible."

Dave nodded and the two of them began moving towards the gate.

"So how urgent is this? What can Blowhole even do?" Dave asked as they walked hiding from the people that crowded the terminal.

Danielle sighed and said, "A few years ago, he came up with a plan to utilize airship travel as a more proper weapon system over the kind used in the first world war. They run on helium and use titanium plating. Don't ask me where he got all the titanium from. Also the canvas on the airships themselves are made from high impact kevlar. Really hardcore stuff. I recall from the design of the ships themselves, they were retrofitted to carry weapons and men. These weapons included guided missiles. If he were to unleash them on New York, the city would be devastated in the first few minutes."

Dave let out a low whistle and said, "Wow. That's a terrorists wet dream come true. But why attack all of New York itself? What does he have to gain from that?"

"Fear. What else would you get from that? There are two ways to gain respect in this world. Through compassion and through fear. And do you expect him to use compassion to gain respect?" Danielle explained.

Dave shook his head and said, "No I don't."

"That's why we need to get back to New York as quickly as we can," Danielle said.

"Agreed."

They reached the gate to the plane that was heading off to New York. They sat underneath the bench closest to the entrance to the gangway that led to the plane. They knew that they'd have to wait for the plane to vacate and start boarding before they could have a chance to get on board. Danielle looked out at the people who were waiting for the flight and she sighed and shook her head.

"These people. They have no idea what they're going in to," Danielle said and sat back down next to Dave.

**(Penguin HQ 5 PM Eastern time)**

The guys were sitting around their dinner table playing cards. Though none of them were really paying attention to the game. They were actually more focused on a few surveillance videos to make sure nothing suspicious was going on. Instead all that they had were a few couples doing inappropriate things that no one should ever do in a public park. The only one who seemed to enjoy looking at the videos was Rico and each time he chuckled, he would receive a slap from Skipper to get him to pay attention to what he was supposed to be looking for.

"Are they still going at it Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski took another glance at the video, grimaced, and said, "Yep. I never realized humans could keep going for that long."

Skipper groaned and said, "What is up with today's kids? Whatever happened to getting married first?"

"Actually Skipper this is something that humans have been doing for centuries. It's not something that has been just going in recent years. That's the way of the human heart SKipper," Kowalski explained.

At this point, Rico began gagging and hacking.

"Oh good going Kowalski. You activated Rico's love gag reflex," Skipper scolded.

Kowalski patted on Rico's back and Rico began calming down.

"Okay I'm good," Rico grunted.

Rico looked back at the monitor again and chuckled. Only to receive a smack from Skipper.

"Sorry," Rico grunted and he went back to playing cards.

"What do you suppose Blowhole is going to do when he get's here Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper shrugged and said, "Most likely try to kill us, the zoo, and everyone in the zoo. Then he may try to enslave the rest of the city. After all what else could he do?"

"Well if he has an armada at the ready you'd think that there'd be more to it," Private said.

Skipper laughed and said, "All the more reason to believe that he want's to enslave the city. He could do a lot of damage with a city under his control."

Private nodded and said, "True. But I can't but feel that-"

"Don't worry about it Private. We'll cross the bridge when it gets here. Now it's your turn to deal," Skipper said.

Private nodded and took the deck of cards to shuffle it.

**So things are starting to add up and now we have an idea as to what Blowhole has to gain and just how powerful he is. Now just how much he'll do is yet to be decided. But we'll know soon enough.**

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much new to say. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**(Plane 8 PM)**

"Ugh! How long can a flight to New York take?" Dave asked himself irritably.

Danielle wasn't listening. Instead she was more focused on a laptop that she had found in one passenger's luggage. She hated having to go through other people's personal belongings, but figured that it needed to be done so that she could see if there was anything else that she needed to know. Anything that could prove useful. There were a number of files on this flash and many of them contained information that even she herself didn't even know. The possibilities were incredible.

"Find anything yet?" Dave asked.

Danielle shook her head and said, "Nothing big yet. It's mostly a lot of his motives for hating the human race. I never thought I'd find a performer who hated his job so much that he'd want to destroy humanity."

"It wasn't really a 'job' you know. He was kind of forced into it," Dave said.

Danielle shrugged and said, "True, but still you'd think he'd let it go and learn to co-"

Danielle stopped as she clicked on another file and a ding popped up. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Okay now this good. Dave I think I found something that you'll like," Danielle said.

Dave walked over and said, "What'd you find?"

She pointed at the file and Dave took a look and he smiled as well.

"You mean I can-," Dave started.

Danielle nodded and said, "Yes. It's going to be very beneficial for us when Blowhole begins."

At this point the plane began it's descent down to the ground and Danielle gave an alarmed look.

"We can't let these people just die here. I got to get them out. Dave you go down with the wheels. I'll meet you by the Subway in the airport. The sandwich shop. Not the transit system," Danielle said.

"Why? Where are you going?" Dave asked.

Danielle opened the door from the cargo hold and into the main plane area.

"I'm getting this plane out of here," she said and climbed into the plane.

Dave groaned in annoyance. He grabbed the flash drive, put the laptop back in the proper suitcase and headed towards the planes wheel well.

**(Cockpit)**

The plane hit the ground and began slowing down.

The captain grabbed his radio and said, "Attention passengers. We've succesfully landed in New York City. We'll be pulling into the terminal in just a few minutes and we all hope you had a good flight."

The captain put the radio down as the co-pilot and him started taxiing the plane towards the terminal. What neither man expected was something being shoved in their ears and a quick mild shock following it. What they really didn't expect was to see a lemur standing in front of them and staring at them intently.

"You can't stay here. You need to get these people away from here," it said.

"Wha what? What the hell? A talking cat? That can't be real," the co-pilot said and tried backing away.

Danielle facepalmed, grabbed the co-pilot by the sides of the head and said, "First of all buster, I'm not a cat. I'm a lemur. Second yes this is real. And third of all you need to turn this plane around and get these people out of here. Some really nasty shit is about to go down in this city. It's too late to prevent it from happening. I see the amount of fuel this plane still has. You can fly this thing to Philadelphia with the amount of fuel you have. Get these people out of danger."

The captain shook off his shock of a talking animal and said, "We can't do that. There are FAA regulations that say-"

Danielle cut him off and said, "Regulations be damned. These people will die if you don't get them out of here. This city is about to burn along with everyone in it. If you don't get them out now you two will be solely responsible for their deaths."

"What? That's redic-" the co-pilot started saying but was cut off as well.

"You find that rediculous but not a talking lemur in front of you? So why won't believe me about this?" she said angrily.

The captain groaned and said, "I'm probably going to lose my job for this so this better be true. Fine we'll get them out of here. But this better be true. I don't want to lose my job for nothing."

Danielle sighed and said, "Good. Now do your civic duty."

She then jumped down and ran out of the cockpit.

The captain picked up his radio and said, "Ladies and gentlemen. There's been a change of plans. We're leaving New York and flying to Philly instead. We're sorry for the inconvenience."

"You're actually doing this?" the co-pilot asked.

The captain nodded and said, "Crazy I know. But life has told me to expect the unexpected. So we're doing it."

He turned the plane around and a few minutes later, the plane was in the air flying towards Philadelphia.

Danielle watched from the tarmac and said, "Well that's one less thing to worry about. Now we just got a few more things to worry about."

She turned towards the terminal and began her long walk there.

**(Airship)**

The man known as Jack watched as the city loomed closer and closer.

He pushed a button on the intercom and said, "Boss. New York is in sight. ETA twenty minutes."

Blowhole chuckled and said, "Good. Prepare the men on your ship for attack."

"Umm... their all eating dinner right now sir and they don't want to be disturbed from their steak dinners," Jack said.

"WHAAATTT!? They're still eating? And they get steak while I'm still eating raw fish?" Blowhole said angrily.

"But boss. I thought you liked fish," said someone on the other end near Blowhole.

"I do but that's beside the point. Why do THEY get steak?" Blowhole continued to rant.

Jack shook his head and said, "Sir it's likely that a lot of them won't survive this attack. Best that their final meals be something that a lot of them will enjoy."

Blowhole sighed and said, "Good point. But they've had enough time to eat. Get them ready. I'm contacting the men on the other ships and getting their men ready."

Jack sighed and said, "Roger that. We'll be in New York shortly. Jack out."

Blowhole sighed, but began chuckling as he turned to his henchman.

"Minion! Reset the signal. I have a few old friends to talk to before we begin the operation," Blowhole said.

"The penguins sir?" the man asked.

Blowhole growled and said, "Of course you dunderhead. NOW RESET THE SIGNAL!"

"Yes sir," the man said and did as he was told.

Blowhole groaned and said, "Of all the incompetence."

As soon as the console in front of him beeped, Blowhole smiled widely as the screen started to come up.

**(Penguin HQ)**

The guys were still playing cards as nine o'clock approached. They were still in the beginning of a new game when their television crackled to life.

"Is it on?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes it is sir. They can hear you too," answered another voice.

The penguins jumped at the sudden noise and turned to see their dolphin nemesis on the screen.

"Blowhole. You have some nerve showing your face to us. What gives us this displeasure?" Skipper said and glared.

Blowhole chuckled and said, "Stow the formalities Skipper. You very well what I'm doing. At least I hope so. Especially since I'm getting so close to the city."

"And enslave the entire city's population. We know," Kowalski added.

Blowhole started laughing again and said, "Now Kowalski. Why would I enslave a city of useless drones. That's all this city is and always has been. And I think it's time that the blight was cleansed. Look to the stars pen-gu-ins."

Blowhole laughed some more and the screen went black.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Private asked.

Before anyone could answer, Marlene came sliding down into the HQ all alarmed and jittery.

"Guys! You have to come see this. I don't know whether it's amazing or scary," Marlene said quickly.

The guys all nodded to one another and they all climbed up the ladder and out into the zoo.

"What did you see Marlene? We need to know," Skipper said as he looked around the zoo and saw nothing.

Marlene grabbed Skipper's flipper and pointed it upward. Skipper looked up and went wide eyed. And it wasn't just him. The other animals of the zoo looked up in awe as well. The people in Central Park looked up too. And the people in the city as well. It was a nice night out and many people were out and about. They couldn't help being too stunned to move or take their eyes off of what was in the sky.

In the sky were at least a dozen airships followed quickly by a dozen more with more after them still coming.

"This is a bit much. This can't be right," Kowalski said.

Skipper took a moment to ponder and in an instant both Skipper and Kowalski came to the same conclusion.

"He's not going to enslave the people," they both said.

Private whined a bit and asked, "And what is he going to do?"

Skipper gave his most serious look ever and said, "He's going to burn the city. And everyone in it."

**Well that concludes this chapter. Next chapter is the beginning of Blowhole's attack of New York and most likely the rating will go up next chapter. And there will be a song number as well. It's gonna be intense.**

**Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is. The big chapter where everything starts. The song in this chapter is called 'Broken English' and this version is by a group called Schaft.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF VIOLENCE! READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Broken English**

**(Down in the city)**

People all over the city were looking up at the airships in amazement. No one knew what was going on. Some thought it was part of a movie set and some thought it was the military passing over. One thing was for sure, this was not normal. People as far as the southern point of Manhattan to the northern point could see the vast number of ships coming in. They also noticed that the airships weren't flying high up either. Some were barely missing the tips of some of the buildings that they passed over.

As the airships flew over, every TV screen in the city began to static and die. Only to be replaced by the image of a dolphin with a special microphone in front of him. One that translated his words so that everyone could understand him.

"Good evening humans of New York. For many years now your city has gone on willy nilly while so much tragedy takes place in the world. You only stop when something happens to YOU. Terrorism, hurricanes, and a few other tragedies. You forget everything else shortly after it happens. Me and my men consider you the lowest form of vermin and like all vermin you need to be eradicated. Prepare for extermination," Blowhole told the people before the TV screens died again.

After the broadcast, all of the excitement turned to fear. Waiting in anticipation for what would happen next.

**(Blowhole's airship)**

Blowhole sat in front of his soldiers and spoke to every man on each airship and said, "Gentlemen! You all have your orders. After the first strike, you will all be sent down into the city. Kill, destroy, maim, do whatever. Just be sure to have fun in the process. Now to your stations."

Blowhole turned to one of his operators sitting in the room and said, "Pick the targets now."

"What would you like to target sir?" asked the operator.

Blowhole's smile widened and said, "First destroy the bridges. Trap the pests on the island. Let no one escape."

"And the Empire State Building?" another operator asked.

"Bring it down," Blowhole answered.

"And the Chrysler Building?" asked the first operator again.

"Bring it down."

"Madison Square Gardens?"

"Destroy it."

"And the Statue of Liberty?" asked a third operator.

Blowhole shook his head and said, "Not right now. Save that one for last. Let the humans watch that one come down afterward."

The men nodded and chose their targets. Making sure to target the stuff that were allowed to. The doors on the sides of the airships opened up and looked out into the city.

"We're going to need some music. Operators, turn on some music," Blowhole ordered.

The first operator nodded and switched on the radio. All that came was the sound of a man shouting in German with some music playing in the background.

Blowhole took a moment to listen and smiled some more and said, "Appropriate choice."

He raised a fin into the air and said, "Gentlemen... we strike."

Here the German speech ended and the music's tempo rose. As it did this, the boosters in the missiles powered up and launched out into the city. The people who saw the streaks began running around in the streets.

_I could have got through anytime_

The missiles continued to streak across the city. The first one struck the Brooklyn Bridge. Smashing the center span into pieces and taking pieces of the bridge, cars, and even people into the water below.

_Cold lonely puritan_

Not far from the Brooklyn Bridge, the exact same thing happened to the Manhatten Bridge sending many more people into the river.

_What are you fighting for?_

All over the city, the bridges were struck and came tumbling down. Also the cities tunnels were hit and were flooded sending water rushing through them and gushing out into the city.

_It's not my security_

The missiles even struck the buildings bringing a number of them down killing anyone unlucky enough to be in the buildings and those unlucky enough to be under them.

_It's just an old war  
Not even a cold war_

The missiles struck the streets blowing up anyone who stood in the path of the fire. If you weren't killed by the blast, it was the debris radiating from the blast that did. Glass, concrete, even a severed body part was that it could take.

_Don't say it in Russian  
Don't say it in German_

Blowhole smiled as he stared out at the city. Devastation already and the missiles were still falling. He could see that many were dead already.

He turned to his operators and one said, "Deploying the motorcycle squads."

_Just say it in Broken English._

After the last of the missiles went out, a number of men on motorcycles came out of the shadows and revved the engines of their bikes.

One raised the visor of his helmet and yelled, "LET'S RAISE SOME HELL BOYS!"

_Just say it in broken English_

As he rode his bike out, the rest followed. As they hit the open air, each men kicked one side of their bikes and out came glider attachments that allowed them to gently glide to the ground. As soon as each bike hit the streets, each biker went crazy as they began driving towards the citizens.

_Lose your father, your husband_  
_Your mother, your children_

Blowhole watched from his airship at the devastation below. Much already destroyed and many dead already.

"Gentlemen tonight we are making history and you all had a hand in this endeavor. You all deserve congratulations," Blowhole said as he continued to watch the monitors.

_What are you fighting for?_  
_It's not my reality_

One of the motorcycle squads converged on a group of citizens as they tried to run for cover. One of the men pulled a sub-machine gun, pointed it at the people and fired his weapon.

_It's just an old war_  
_It's not even a cold war_

As a missile hit the Empire State Building, it made a huge hole in the building. Concrete, glass, scraps of metal, and pieces of office furniture rained down on the street below.

_Don't say it in Russian  
Don't say it in German_

"Deploy the paratroopers!" said Blowhole excitedly.

One of the operators nodded and said, "Troopers deployed."

_Just say it in broken English_  
_Just say it in broken Englis_h

Back on the airship, many more men stepped forward from where the missiles had launched from. They were each wearing glider suits that would be removed as soon as they hit the ground. They ran forward and jumped out into the open air and stretched out their arms to glide down to the ground. As soon as they hit the ground, each man removed their suits and ran out into the city with their weapons.

_What are you fighting for?_

The fires continued to burn as wounded civilians tried their best to get other more seriously wounded victims out of the open and to safety. But as the troopers came out, they soon learned that there were no safe areas in the city.

_I could have got through anytime_  
_Cold, lonely puritan_

In another section, a man tried to run from the advancing troops. But one troop was running faster than he was and with his knife brandished, he took out the unfortunate citizen in just one swipe.

_What are you fighting for?_  
_It's not my security_

It didn't take long for police to respond. It took even less time to realize just how outmatched they were. Seeing as each officer who responded was eliminated before long. A few officers got lucky and managed to take out one or two troops. Only to be cut down right afterward.

_It's just an old war_  
_It's not even a cold war_

The streets at this point were becoming devoid of life. Either by a number of dead or a complete lack of anybody around. But with plenty of destruction around. Damaged or destroyed buildings littered the area. Street lights were no longer displaying red, yellow, or green. They were just flashing red. Lamps were knocked over and fire hydrants were spewing water.

_Don't say it in Russian_  
_Don't say it in German_

One of the few places that remained untouched was Central Park. But they had felt some of the shock that resonated from the attack in the city. Some trees had fallen over from the shock waves and some of them were even on fire. Many of the wounded citizens fled into the park. Looking for places to hide.

_Just say it in broken English_  
_Just say it in broken English_

One last missile in the air struck the Chrysler Building and that one missile took the entire building down and anyone in it. People who tried to flee were crushed by falling debris.

_What are you fighting for?_

**(JFK Airport)**

The people in the airport had heard the commotion going on in the city and many of the people were running wildly about. Among them were an otter and a lemur. They were running for one of the exits that led out. They could hear and feel the explosions that were destroying the city. It was too late to stop, but they could still end it as soon as possible.

"So what's the plan? We need to get over to the guys," Dave said.

Danielle nodded and said, "Yes we will. But we need to get to Coney Island first. We have to get something from Blowhole's lab. Trust me it'll be very beneficial."

"What do we need from there?" Dave asked.

"A concoction that he created and I need you for it. You want to take on his army properly, you'll do this for me. Please Dave," Danielle explained.

Dave sighed and said, "Okay we'll go. But you better by right about this."

Danielle nodded and the two continued running for the exit.

**(Central Park)**

The penguins all stared in amazement at what was going on. Their city was burning and they could hear the screams of the people. It was not only terrifying, but heartbreaking at the same time. Many lives were snuffed out in an instant. There was no way they were going to let this happen, they had to do something. But first they need to protect the zoo. They had their own to worry about. Not to mention they had wounded coming into the zoo.

"Gentlemen you know what needs to be done. But we need to find a way to protect the zoo too," Skipper said.

"Already on it Skipper," Kowalski said and dove right back into the HQ.

The others were left in wonder as Kowalski ran off. A few seconds later a white light went up around the zoo and formed a dome. They looked out and saw a trooper try to fling a grenade into the zoo. Only for it to bounce off and come back at him. They watched as the grenade went off at his feet.

"Oh shi-," was all he had time to say before the grenade went off and splattered him everywhere.

"Eww!" Private wailed and looked away.

Rico chuckled and Skipper said, "Well that's one less enemy to worry about."

Kowalski came back up and said, "My own design. I created it in case something like this were to happen."

"And you didn't tell me? Why is that Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski gave a little glare and said, "I know how you feel about my inventions. Especially when they actually work. You really think I was going to tell you. But that's not the point. The point is that it works. Can we deal with this later?"

Skipper sighed and said, "Yes we can. But for now we have to plan out what we're going to do."

Skipper turned to Marlene who was still with them and said, "Marlene gather up all of the zoo animals and have them meet in the center of the zoo."

"What about all of the humans in the zoo right now?" she asked.

"Nevermind them. They have worse concerns right now. But we need to plan out what to do and we need the rest of the zoo's help. Can you get them?" Skipper asked.

Marlene nodded and ran off.

Skipper turned to the rest of his men and said, "Boys! Let's get to planning."

**That'll do for this chapter. Well Blowhole has begun his attack and Danielle has a plan. And the guys need to create one. Let's hope they can save everyone who is still alive.**

**Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter everyone. I've just been really tired from all the work I've put in lately and sleep hasn't been well. So let's just get to it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Airport carpark)**

Danielle and Dave rushed out into the airport's carpark. What they did was run to the first car that they could find and Danielle climbed up onto the door.

"Just give me a minute to pick this lock," Danielle said as she whipped out a pin.

Dave was less patient, he just lifted up a broken piece of concrete and threw it into the driver side window and smashed the glass. Danielle gave him a cold glare that Dave just brushed off as he jumped and climbed into the window. He unlocked the door and got it open. Danielle used her tail to wipe the glass off the seat and out of the car. Dave got under the dashboard and began the hot wiring procedure and looked up to see Danielle glaring down at him.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Do you ever prefer to do things subtly Dave?" she asked.

Dave chuckled and said, "You see what's going on outside right now? Does it look like I want to be subtle right now?"

Danielle groaned and said, "I'm just saying. Sometimes subtly is the key."

"Only when it's peaceful mom. And does it look peaceful out there?" Dave said.

Danielle was about to argue, but instead she just sighed and said, "Point taken."

A few minutes later, Dave crossed the two proper wires and the car's engine turned over.

"Alright! We are good to go," Dave said and looked up.

Danielle nodded and said, "Good. You operate the pedals and I'll steer."

If Dave was smiling, it quickly turned into a scowl as he turned towards the pedals. They reversed the car and drove out of the parking garage.

**(Meanwhile at the zoo)**

Any zoo workers who had still been at the zoo managed to get anyone injured into the main zoo building. Lucky for the wounded, neither the zoo's vet or Shawna had left yet. Since the zoo had yet to be hit, they figured it be a good idea to take cover there while whatever was going on in the city took place. In the meantime while the humans were busy inside, the animals were all meeting in the center of the zoo to find out what was going on and what this was about.

The animals were all talking amongst themselves. Some were excited and some were angry and some were scared and no one knew what was going on or why. Skipper and the other penguins waddled before the crowd and Skipper raised his flippers to silence the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen please calm down. I know there are a lot of questions about what is happening and I have a few good theories as to what a lot of you have ask. But just keep calm and we can get through this," Skipper announced.

There was an explosion in the distance as a whole building went up in flames.

"So are there any questions?" Skipper asked.

"I got one," said Darla.

Skipper looked straight at her and she asked.

"Did you guys have ANYTHING to do with this? Anything at all? Because if you did-," she started but was cut off.

"Everyone rest assured that we are NOT responsible for this. Remember that singing dolphin from a few years back. He's returned and is destroying the city right now. Rest assured we are going to stop him," Skipper answered.

"And how do you intend to do that?" asked Mason.

Skipper didn't have an answer, but did say, "We're working on a plan right now. Just haven't figured all the bugs out."

"You have no plan do you?" asked Burt.

Each of the penguins tried to remain quiet, but Private just couldn't keep it to himself.

"No we don't. We never planned for something like this," Private admitted.

Each of the animals took that in for a moment. Then all hell broke loose.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Yelled Pinkie the flamingo.

At this point everyone of the animals began running around the zoo screaming with no order. The chimps screeched and ran amok, the gorillas pounded their chests and began smashing whatever they could grab, everyone else just ran around screaming.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" screamed Marlene.

Skipper turned to Private gave him a hard glare.

"Sorry Skippa, but I couldn't just leave them with-," Private began but was cut off.

"At least they had hope Private. It was better than this," Skipper scolded.

"Sorry Skippa," Private said and looked down at the ground.

Skipper sighed and turned to Rico.

"Rico you know what to do," Skipper said.

Rico nodded and he barfed up four pairs of earmuffs and gave them to the other penguins. He then upchucked an air horn and a megaphone and used them together to create a loud blast that was strong enough to crack the main buildings windows. **(But not break them)**

Everyone of the animals reacted by falling over and looking back at the penguins.

"Sorry everyone, but that was indeed necessary. Listen, while we don't have a plan in place, we will do something. I do NOT want this to become a repeat of the "Jungle Law" incident. Is that understood?" Skipper stated.

"And what can ya do if ya have no plan in place?" Darla asked out loud.

Skipper shrugged and said, "We'll make it up as we go along. Remember this though. The zoo has been locked down and nothing can get it. Not the enemy or their weapons. You're perfectly safe here."

Skipper turned back to his men and said, "Now let's get back to the HQ boys. We have a lot of work to do."

The penguins waddled off. Marlene ran after them though.

"Hey guys wait up," she shouted as she ran after them.

**(Air ship)**

Blowhole looked over the burning city and listened as the machine gun fire continued.

Blowhole continued smiling as he said, "Okay now deploy our animal squads. Let them feast until their stomachs are satisfied."

"Yes sir," said one of the operators.

Blowhole turned on his intercom and said, "I hope you lot are hungry."

A chuckle was heard on the other end and a females voice said, "Always are master. Ready to do as you say."

Blowhole chuckled as well and said, "Very well Portia. You and your group are good to go."

On the ground, the back of several trucks popped open and a large number of carnivorous animals got loose. Including big cats, large snakes, canines, and even some feral rats.

At the head of the group was a female wolf who stood out and said, "Time to eat."

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry again that it was late, but life has been screwing me over lately. Hopefully things will get better from here. Not to mention that Portia has finally returned. Let's see what she can and will do.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone please turn on the AC. The heat is getting unbearable here and guess who has to work in it. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(City)**

Dave and Danielle was now driving through the city as pieces of the buildings filled the streets. The fires still burned and the streets were filled with people running for cover. Occasionally there was the sound of gunfire as it was likely that more innocents were slaughtered. Bodies filled the streets and unfortunately the two were forced to drive over them.

"My god," was all Danielle could say as they continued along.

Dave, who could feel it every time they drove over a body merely sighed and said, "This isn't a war. This is a fucking massacre."

"Blowhole was never a soldier. He's a terrorist. Vile waste that needs to be cleansed. He won't get away with this. I'll see to it it that he pays," Danielle said in anger.

The two continued on and eventually pulled over to get their bearings. Which was difficult due to a lot of areas of the city no longer being recognizable.

"I've never seen the city like this before," Danielle said.

"I did once... In a movie... Escape from New York," Dave said.

"By John Carpenter?" Danielle asked.

Dave chuckled and said, "Yep."

Danielle groaned and said, "Dave cut the joking please. We have serious work to do."

Dave shook her off and asked, "So where are we going anyway?"

"Coney Island. Back to Blowhole's old lab. I've got to get an experimental formula which could prove useful to you and me," she said.

"How?" Dave asked.

Danielle shrugged and said, "Won't know that until we use it. So we need to get there as soon as possible."

They continued driving at a decent pace, until Danielle turned down one street.

"Dave floor it please," Danielle requested.

"What? Why?" Dave asked.

"Just do as your mother says Dave," Danielle insisted.

Dave shrugged and really pushed down onto the pedal and the car sped up. A few seconds later he felt two bumps. One was the running over of another body and the second came with the whine of a canine.

"Was that what I think it was?" Dave asked.

Danielle nodded and said, "Yep and it's roadkill now."

Dave chuckled lightly as they continued speeding along.

**(Zoo)**

The penguins were gathered in their HQ, still deciding on a plan of attack.

"So how do we take down an army like this? We have simple none lethal means, while they have very lethal means of attack. There's got to be a way," Skipper said.

Private was watching all the footage of the attack and had a few thoughts.

"Well if we take out their airships Skippa, we might be able to have an upper hand against them. They still need communications don't they?" Private stated.

Skipper was about to smack Private for saying something stupid, but as he observed the footage himself he began to realize that Private's words had some merit. The men on the ground were likely getting their orders from the airships. If those went down, chances would be better. But how would they do it?

"That's... actually a good idea Private. But the question remains. How do we get up there and take them out?" Skipper asked.

Rico began babbling a little bit and coughed up a few sticks of dynamite and pointed his flippers to the door of their secret hanger. Rico was suggesting that they use their planes to get up to the airships and use his dynamite to take them down. But would it be enough?

"Good plan Rico, but the question is this. Do we have enough to take down all of them? That's the main concern," Skipper asked.

Rico shook his belly and said, "Yep."

Skipper smirked and said, "Good. So we have a plan of attack, but if we should get separated we need to find a place that we can rendezvous. We can meet at the Empire State Building. It's damaged but it's still standing."

Every one of the penguins nodded and Skipper nodded as well.

"So we now have a plan. Let's get the word out and get to it," Skipper said before he and the other penguins went up the ladder into the zoo.

**(Airship)**

Jack was sitting at a window reading a horror comic and laughing at the scenes of grotesque violence. He was currently wearing a brown overcoat and cowboy hat. There were multiple sheaths on the coat with a knife in each, waiting to be used. Big knives too.

"I love slapstick," he said as he continued reading.

Another man walked in, saw him and said, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something right now?"

Jack looked up and said, "I'm all dressed up and ready aren't I?"

"So get to it. Don't want the boss thinking you are being lazy do you?" the other man asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, closed his comic, and stood up.

"Alright alright I'm going. I could use a little fun now anyway," he said and walked towards the chute that would take him out into the city.

He grabbed a glider and said, "To death my far gentlemen. To ours and to theirs."

He went to the chute and jumped inside. He slid down and upon exiting the chute, he opened up the glider and gently glided down to the streets. He landed on the ground near a group of five people who were trying to run for cover, but they stopped as they saw him coming down. Jack turned to them and smiled wickedly.

"Well ladies and gentlemen. If I were you I'd turn and run before I decided to end your miserable existence," Jack said in a sinister way.

The people gasped and screamed and turned to run. But Jack merely pulled out some throwing stars.

He raised his hand and said, "Unfortunately I already decided to."

He threw each star towards each person and in a few seconds, each man and woman were on the ground dead. With the stars sticking out of their backs and heads. He went to each one and took the stars out of their bodies.

"Five already. I'm on a roll. Now let's see if I can add more to it," he said and walked further into the city.

He just merely placed a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. He took a long drag and turned his head to see a couple more people huddled in a doorway.

"Oh joy. More fun for me," he said pulling out a knife from it's sheath.

**And that'll do here. The guys have a plan and another player has entered the fray. Now what do Danielle and Dave have planned. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for another wait guys. But on the bright side, daily operations at work should be ending soon. So I should be able to update faster soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Somewhere in the city)**

Jack watched as the body hit the ground with the gaping in the mans neck still pouring fresh blood. The poor soul had been wearing a business suit and had tried to pay Jack to spare him. Instead Jack just ended his life. Jack took a look around the shop he was in and looked at all of the bodies that were in there. It must have been one of those Ritzy places that the rich enjoyed, seeing as everyone who had been in there before his arrival had various expensive items on them. Be it jewelry, expensive clothing, or a few other odds and ends.

Jack bent down and reached into a pocket in the mans coat and pulled out a small metal case. He opened it up and saw what he expected. Cigars, several of them and they were Cuban too. Extremely hard to get in the US.

Jack placed one in his mouth, lit it and said to the dead man on the ground, "Hey buddy. Don't you know these things are banned in this country? You could into a lot of trouble for even owning them."

He took a deep drag on the cigar and walked to the center of the room where an armchair sat. He sat down and continued puffing on the cigar. That's when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and let out a chuckle.

"So how's my man doing today?" Jack said as he answered.

The voice of the man who had scolded him just before his jump into the city laughed and said, "Oh you know. Just burned a group of people with my flamethrower."

"Shit man you too? Hey what's your kill count at? Hey wait don't tell me," Jack said and looked around.

There were at least a dozen bodies scattered around the shop, plus a few wannabe heros who tried to stop him, only to meet his knife in their own bodies.

Jack smiled wickedly and said, "I bet I'm winning."

The other man laughed and said, "I'm gonna head to the more upscale sections of the city and give them a good burning. The working class works hard for their money. These people do nothing to contribute and they get fat paychecks for nothing. I plan on giving them what they have coming."

Jack laughed along with him and said, "Sounds good."

A scraping sound came from behind Jack and he looked up.

"Hey man I'm gonna have to let you go. I think there's another wannabe hero sneaking up behind me. Sounds like he has a piece. Probably a .357 and intending to blow my head off," Jack said to his friend.

The other man laughed once again and said, "Poor fool. Well give him a good thrashing for me and I'll catch you later."

Jack nodded and said, "Yeah. See ya."

Jack hung up the phone and only a second later, heard the sound of someone pulling back the hammer of a handgun.

"Well that's not fair at all," said Jack.

The man behind him didn't answer as he pulled the trigger and Jack's head went scanner, sending pieces of his head everywhere. The man, a middle aged balding man with glasses in a business suit, nodded his head in approval and turned to walk out. He didn't get far, as the next moment he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. He spun around was met by Jack's headless body standing there.

"No. No that's impossible," the man said fearfully.

After a few more seconds, the remains of Jacks head that was splattered all over the wall began slithering off and onto the floor. The pieces of his head began sliding across the floor towards his headless yet animate body and began climbing up. The man could only watch in horror as all the pieces came together where Jack's head had once been and saw that his head was reforming and after another moment, his head was fully replenished.

Jack took a breath and said, "Do you have any idea just how much that stings?"

The man backed away and fired his remaining rounds into Jack's body. Two rounds went into Jack's chest, another round crippled a leg, and two more made his arm dangle by a few sinews. But just like before, Jack's body repaired itself. The holes in his chest healed over and shit out the pieces of bullets, his leg snapped back into place, and the sinews in his arm reattached to each other and pulled it back into place.

The man dropped his gun, backed into a wall and asked, "What are you?"

Jack cornered him and said, "I'm only human."

Jack took his knife and sliced the man through his torso. A few seconds later the man was on the floor and gasping as the blood gurgled out of him.

"With a few animal traits. Like very advanced reptilian regeneration. If my head grows back, the rest of the body can as well," Jack said and went back to the armchair.

He picked up his cigar and took another drag.

"Damn these are some fine cigars," Jack said gleefully as he walked towards the exit of the shop.

**(Elsewhere) **

Portia licked her chops clean of the blood that dripped from her lips and looked down at her fresh kill. A young man was on the ground lying dead at her feet. Probably wasn't even old enough to purchase alcohol. Not that she cared, but it was just something to observe.

Nearby was the rest of her NEW pack. All feeding on their fresh kills as well. So far it had been a good night. She was only anticipating a couple of meals tonight. Instead what they had gotten was a feast. A whole city of meat to feed on. It was a wolf's dream come true especially for her. She gets a lot to eat along with taking her own twisted revenge.

She sniffed the air and could smell more nearby. Licking her lips, she ventured out to see if she could find it. Hoping that it was still alive. It tasted better when it was still alive.

**(Zoo)**

Rico was currently in the penguin armory taking all of his dynamite and twisting the fuses together. Kowalski had explained that he wasn't sure if the airships were full of helium or hydrogen, so they couldn't rely on just one stick to take down an entire airship. If they were filled with hydrogen then only one stick would be needed since hydrogen is very flammable. They needed all that they could get. Skipper came in to check on their progress and nodded in approval.

"This is going great Rico. We need as many bundles as you can muster. We have a lot more to do," Skipper said.

The door to the armory creaked again as Marlene stepped inside.

"Skipper? Are you sure that this is the best thing to do?" she asked.

Skipper looked at her and said, "I'm positive Marlene. We really have no choice. If we're going to stop Blowhole and his army once and for all, we have to do something. And the first step is to take down his airships. Then we can see what we can do about his men in the city below."

"But what about your guys safety? We don't want to lose you. Any of you," she said and then got closer to Skipper.

"I especially don't want to lose YOU," she whispered to him.

Skipper took a deep breath and said, "I realize that Marlene. But we are soldiers and we have a job to do. And should we fall in the line of duty, then so be it. It's just how life in the military is. Even if have a lot to lose ourselves."

Marlene sighed and shed a few silent tears.

"I understand," she said sadly.

Skipper pulled her closer and kissed her deep.

"But I will try to come back for you. I promise," he said.

Marlene nodded and the two held each other in a tight hug for a while.

Rico gagged and grunted, "Get a room you two."

Skipper released his grip on Marlene with a blush and Marlene just laughed.

"There's the Rico we know and love," Marlene said.

At this point the other two penguins waddled in and Skipper turned to them. Marlene gave Skipper a look of concern and he nodded to her.

"It's time Marlene," Skipper said.

Marlene nodded and walked out of the armory. Rico gathered all of the bombs and set them down in front of the group and joined the line with Kowalski and Private. Skipper waddled in front of the group and addressed them.

"Boys I'm not going to lie. I'm scared right now. Scared that we might fail. Scared that the city will completely die. Scared that Blowhole will win. What I'm mostly scared of though is all of us being lost tonight. I'm mostly scared of losing my brothers, you boys. But with that being said we have stuff to do. We have to save this city and those that are still alive within it. No matter what happens tonight, focus on the mission at hand. We have to end Blowhole's reign of terror here and tonight. If we die, we die with honor gentlemen. If we succeed, well that would be even better. But now we must do what needs to be done, no matter what the cost. Before we go out there, let me remind you. This is not a direct order, if any of you wish to back out now you can. So I ask you boys, do you wish to back out?" Skipper said to his men.

All of them remained silent.

"Kowalski any objections?" Skipper asked Kowalski.

Kowalski shook his head and said, "No Skipper. I want to end this once and for all as much as you do."

Skipper nodded and said, "Good man."

He walked to Rico and asked, "Rico what about you?"

"Nuh-uh," Rico said and pulled out a lit stick of dynamite.

"Ka-boom," he said excitedly.

Skipper shook his head and said, "Not yet Rico. Not until we're in the air."

Rico groaned and extinguished the stick of dynamite. Skipper waddled over to Private and was about to ask, but Private cut him off.

"No Skippa. Blowhole's destroyed so much and taken so much innocence tonight already. I wish to avenge them all. I couldn't live with the thought of not even trying," Private said.

Skipper smiled in approval and placed a flipper on Private's shoulder.

"That's a good soldier talking Private. Alright boys it's time to move out. We've got a job to do and it's time to do it. Let's go," Skipper said and led the boys out of the armory and towards the hangar.

They all chose a plane and loaded a few bombs onto each plane.

"Skippa, what if we don't have enough explosives?" asked Private.

"Then we'll figure something out Private. Don't worry about it, just take out what you can," Skipper said.

Private nodded and guys all started the engines of their little planes and as the door to their hanger opened, they each one by one took off out of the hangar and out into the air. As they flew over the city, they would see just how bad the devastation was. Buildings were burning and some had completely collapsed. They looked at the Empire State Building and could see the gaping hole in the middle of the building. The thing they noticed most though was the smell of smoke, burning flesh, and blood that was so potent they could smell it this high in the air.

"Skippa?" Private asked with a few tears in his eyes.

Skipper shed a silent tear himself and said, "I know Private, but remain focused. Don't get distracted."

Private nodded as he and the other penguins continued their flight through the sky and towards their targets. Blowhole's airships.

**That'll do for this chapter. In the next chapter, the military will get involved and lets just see how well they stand up to Blowhole's might. Will they do well, or will they too fall.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	8. Apology

**Hey guys. Sorry that this isn't another chapter, but I felt I should let you guys know why I haven't been writing lately. **

**I'm having a serious case of writers block. Every time I go to write, I just freeze. Like something is holding me back. So I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I will continue when I'm feeling up to it.**

**Again guys, I'm really sorry. I just can't find the will to write. I will try to get back to it soon. So all I ask is that everyone be patient. I will try to continue soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AW YEAH! I AM BACK FOLKS! Sorry that this took me a while everyone. A bout with writers block did this, but it's finally here. It took to watching Hellsing Ultimate all the way through again to give me the passion to write again and it certainly helped. Sorry again for the wait folks. As a sorry, I decided to make this a long chapter for all of ya. Please enjoy.**

**On one more note, I want to thank everyone for their encouraging words. It was a big help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(With Dave and Danielle)**

Dave and Danielle were now able to drive more quickly through the streets. The area they were in now was currently untouched as no fire or crumbling building were covering the area they were driving through. Sure there were some people trying to run for shelter, but they were easily avoided. For now they had a quicker route to Coney Island and Blowhole's lab. But as they drove along, they could still see some things that reminded them of the Hell that raged in the city. They could still see the unearthly glow of the fires that were raging nonstop in the city. And they could still smell the death that resonated in the air. The smell of blood and burning flesh still hung strong where they were. It was becoming too much to bear.

"Ugh! Curse this heightened sense of smell," Dave said and gagged.

Danielle nodded in agreement and said, "Agreed. One things for sure though. The smell of burning flesh does NOT smell like roasting pork. Whoever said that, needs to have his sense of smell checked."

"Agreed. So how much farther to go?" Dave asked.

"Still got a few miles to g... Dave slam on the brakes right now," Danielle said as she turned onto another street..

"What? Wh-" Dave tries to ask.

"SLAM ON THE DAMN BRAKES NOW!" she shouted.

Dave quickly did as he was told and pressed down on the brake pedal and the car came to a sudden halt with a loud SCREECH! Danielle put the car in park and beckoned Dave to come up to the dashboard with her. Dave did just that and then he could see why she told him to slam on the brakes. The street they had just turned onto was completely blocked off... with rushing water.

Water was spewing out of the entrance to the subway and even out of some manholes. They could tell because there was water bubbling out in the middle of the street.

"What the hell? No wonder you told me to stop. But what the hell is causing that?" Dave asked.

Danielle growled and said, "The missiles must have hit the subway and sewer systems. Water is rushing in from the rivers and flooding the tunnels."

"There were people in the subway. There's always people in the subway," Dave said.

Danielle nodded and said, "Yes. There's no helping them now."

Dave narrowed his eyes and growled, baring his teeth. Danielle placed a hand on Dave's chest and pushed him back a little bit.

"Save your son. You'll have your chance to make the one responsible pay. We'll all have a chance," Danielle stated.

Dave plopped down on the seat, groaned and asked, "So where do we go now."

"We'll have to do some back tracking. It'll take longer but it'll be safer," Danielle answered.

"Right. So let's get moving," Dave said and got back down to the pedals.

Danielle put the car into reverse and Dave pushed down on the pedal and the car began moving backwards. In no time at all, the car was back out in the main stretch and turned the car around. Danielle threw the car into drive and they were rushing out again.

"No rest for the wicked?" Dave asked.

Danielle let out a chuckle and said, "None what so ever."

**(Zoo)**

"Okay everyone just remain calm. We're perfectly safe here right now so there is no reason to panic. Just sit and stay calm," Marlene said to the animals in the zoo, many of which were still shaking like crazy.

Just as she said that to them though, the Central Park museum suddenly went up in flames in the distance and exploded in violent blast. The noise of the explosion jarred everyone in the zoo and they began panicking like crazy again.

"We're all gonna die," was the main thing being said by everyone.

Marlene facepalmed and wondered how this was all going to work.

"Guys why did you leave me here with all of this?" she asked herself.

Just everyone was running around in a panic, there came a loud screech.

"QUIEEEEETTTT!" came the voice of Mort who stood on the wall into the lemur habitat with King Julien and Maurice there as well.

Everyone stopped panicking and looked up at him.

Mort then proceeded to hide behind Maurice and squeaked out, "Thank you."

Julien stood proudly before his, or so he thought, subjects and addressed them.

"Now if any of you will recall. I do have a plan for events of little order. I little thing I like to call 'Jungle Law'," Julien announced.

But at the mention of those two words, someone threw a mango at him and knocked him over. Clearly everyone remembered the little incident some time back with Julien's 'Jungle Law' plans. And evidently the anger and frustration was still present as well.

Marlene groaned and walked over to the spot where Julien had fallen over at. She helped him to his feet and pulled him away from the scene as the animals went crazy again.

"Thank you Marlene. I cannot be believing that no one wants to listen to jungle law," Julien said as he and Marlene reached the safety of a trash can that had been bolted down.

Marlene covered up his mouth with her paw and said, "Shush. Julien you remember what happened last time you used jungle law right?"

Julien shook his head.

Marlene groaned and said, "It didn't go well so don't even think about trying to use it again. Got it?"

This time Julien nodded.

"Good," Marlene said and removed her paw from Julien's mouth.

A sly smile crept onto Julien's face and he said, "Then maybe me and you can-"

Marlene placed her paw over his mouth right then and there and said, "Not that either and your a sicko for even thinking about it."

Julien groaned again as Marlene removed her paw once more. She just merely sat down and looked up at the energy dome that they sheltered under.

"Please guys. Protect us," she said silently.

**(Airship)**

Blowhole was lounging around in a water tank on his airship as he listened to the mayhem that took place below. They were high up, but still close enough to listen to the chaos. It sounded beautiful. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

"Uh sir. We've got jets incoming," said an operator and Blowhole looked up.

Nothing but a military counterattack.

"Sir we've got jets coming our way. About two dozen of them. They're coming in fast," said the same operator.

Blowhole groaned and sat up.

"Well it took a lot shorter than anticipated for the government to catch on to us. How far out are they?" he asked.

The operator checked again and said, "About thirty miles and closing. Got any plans sir?"

Blowhole smiled widely and said, "In fact I do. Fire one of the secondary missiles in their direction."

"Sir?" the operator tried to ask.

"Fire... the secondary. NOW!" Blowhole repeated more sternly.

The operator nodded and said, "Yes sir. Firing now."

The operator typed in a few keys and pushed a button on the side of his panel. There came a shudder as another missile was fired out from the airship. Only this one was different. Instead of going down into the city, it went out. Beyond the city limits and further out. Just one missile.

**(Thirty miles outside the city)**

"Enroute to the Big Apple sir. ETA eight minutes sir," said the masked pilot in one of the aircraft.

There were about twenty jets flying through the sky towards the burning city. Each with a deadly arsenal of rockets and bullets. Enough to incinerate all of the airships that were attacking the city. If their counter strike was a success, their operation should be done before breakfast the next morning. Each baring the letters USAF on the side.

"Sir? Are you sure this is the best solution? There'll be a lot of collateral damage out of this," said a younger voiced pilot from right behind him.

The one in charge merely shook his head and said, "If we don't do something kid, the entire city will die. This way, we can save more of them from death. Course your not even old enough to drink. I don't expect you to understand."

"I find that offensive sir," said the younger pilot with a small laugh.

The older man laughed and said, "Welcome to the Air Force son."

They were about to continue their conversation when their radars began to blip.

"Hey! What the hell is that? Captain, we've got incoming," said another pilot over the radio.

The leader of the squadron looked forward and saw it. A single missile coming their way and still a few miles away. Easy to dodge, so there were no worries.

"Deploy flares gentlemen. That'll get it away from us," the Captain said.

From each of the jets, popped the flares. Afterwards each plane pulled upwards to get themselves farther away from the incoming rocket. Unfortunately though, the missile was still coming their way.

"Uh. I don't think that worked sir," said the younger man.

The Captain groaned and said, "I can see that. Alright, everyone pull up. Get as far away from that thing as poss... wait."

Suddenly before everyone's eyes, the missile which was still a mile out, exploded in a flash of blue light that continued to resonate for a few moments.

"What is that sir?" asked the younger man.

"I don't know," said the captain.

A few seconds later, the blue light reached the jets and the flight systems began to malfunction and shut off. Within seconds all of the planes in the sky began to fall from the sky and plummet towards the ground. The younger pilot removed his mask, revealing his young freckled face. His brown hair messed up.

"We're gonna crash sir!" he yelled and ducked his head down.

The older man ducked his head down as well and yelled, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

That was all heard before the impact.

**(Airship)**

"Sir EMP missile was successful. All enemy aircraft are burning on the ground. The missile even took out some power grids. Blackouts are rolling throughout the state," said the operator as he watched his radar.

Blowhole laughed wickedly and asked, "And what is your prognosis?"

The operator smiled and said, "From the looks of things. No one survived."

Blowhole lied back down in his tank of water and said, "Good. I don't think they'll try an air assault again. Their next attack will likely come from the ground. If that happens, just merely send our anti-tank men down and wipe them out. Understood?"

The operator nodded and said, "Understood sir. Their being kept in reserve right now."

Blowhole nodded and kept watch on the monitors and slurped down some fish.

"Oh yes. It feels good to be the top predator," he said.

**Well that is finally done. Sorry again for the long wait guys, but I've got my writing muse back and I'll see if I can keep it up. In the meantime, I'm beginning the first draft of my Deviantart exclusive story at long last as well. I'm gonna try to keep this muse going.**

**Remember to read and review please. Thank you all for your patience.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I'm working Fright Fest again this year. Time to go back to scaring people. Gonna be so much fun. Now onto the story.**

**Sorry for another wait guys. Guess I'm still not out of my writers block yet. Slowly feeling the muse again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Coney Island)**

Dave slammed down on the gas as the car that he and his mother were driving approached the amusement park. Just as Danielle had predicted, Blowhole had several men stationed at the park. All that had to be done was Dave slamming down on the gas and Danielle steering the car. She managed to run down three men before they drove right through the gate leading into the park and they ran down another guard inside the fenced off perimeter. Dave could feel the man's head pop as they drove over him.

"Wow! That was a juicy one," Danielle said as the mans blood spilled out of what remained of his cranium.

The approached the main building of the park and parked up beside it. They quickly got out of the car and ran inside the building; via a broken window. They entered into a small office that seemed partially trashed.

Dave looked around and said rather sarcastically, "An office? How original."

Danielle went through one drawer and said, "I think this was the office of a colleague of mine. Yes, here's the picture of him."

She held up the photo of a man that Dave couldn't quite make out due to the darkness of the room. There were no lights on in the room and the only available light came from the glow of the fires that still raged outside.

Danielle went through the drawer some more and pulled out a keycard and held it up close to her face. As if she was examining it.

"Yes. Yes this it. We can get down to Blowhole's lair now," she said with a smile on her face.

Dave turned to her and said, "So where's the door down? And what exactly are we looking for anyway?"

Danielle looked back and said, "A serum Dave. Now let's go."

She moved towards the door, but Dave got in the way and blocked her path.

"No no no no. Not yet. Not until you tell me exactly what it is we're looking for," Dave told her.

Danielle sighed and said, "We don't have time for this. Let's go."

"WELL THEN MAKE TIME!" Dave shouted at her.

He was getting fed up with all of these excuses she was giving him. All it was doing was costing more time and he was getting tired of it. Finally, fed up herself, Danielle broke down to answer him.

"Alright I'll tell you. I recall a time when we were working on the serum to turn humans into animals, we were also ordered to work on a serum that could turn them back. They worked but had some unforeseen side effects," Danielle said.

"Like what?" Dave inquired.

"Well some test subjects obtained some mutations that led to permanent disablement and some just up and died as a result of their systems not handling the shock of the transformation," Danielle answered again.

"WHAT!? And you were just going to use that on me? What kind of a sadist are you?" Dave said angrily.

"Dave hold on real quick. There was one serum that we produced that had a ninety percent success rate. Subjects came out mostly unaltered," she said.

"Almost?" Dave said with a raised brow.

Danielle raised her paws and said, "Listen. I promise you. This one is not life threatening or permanent. But the effects can be a big help or dangerous to use. Cause if I'm wrong, you could be running into the fray utterly defenseless. So what do you say?"

Dave sighed and said, "I guess the risk is better than the alternative."

"And the alternative is?" Danielle asked.

Dave growled and said, "Letting that mad dolphin win."

**(Blowhole's airship)**

"Sir we can now confirm that at least five percent of the city has been exterminated," said an operator in the main control room.

Blowhole nodded and said, "Good. That's at least four-hundred thousand and that's just the people who live here. There's no telling how many tourists have been lost either. Gentlemen you are all responsible for this endeavor and you all deserve a share in the credit. Gentlemen I thank you all for this."

Just as he finished there was another explosion. Only this time it wasn't from the ground. It was up in the air. And it was close.

"What the? What was that?" Blowhole inquired.

Another operator chimed in and said, "Sir, one of our airships has just been shot down. It's falling rapidly out of the sky."

Blowhole's one good eye widened and he said, "What? How is that possible. We destroyed all of the enemy aircraft."

Suddenly on one operator's radio there came a bout of static and a familiar face broke the silence.

"Not everyone Blowhole. Remember us?"

Blowhole grimaced and said, "Skipper. I should have known. Don't think you've won though. You may have taken down one airship, but I still have a number more."

And then all at once, three more airships went up in flames and then they fell to the ground below taking their crew with them.

"What the? How did that happen?" Blowhole growled.

Another airship exploded and fell to the ground and then another and then another.

"How are you doing that pen-gu-in?" Blowhole demanded.

Skipper laughed and said, "You're a bright fish. You figure it out."

With that, Skipper got off the frequency and all was silent.

Blowhole growled once more and said, "I'm a mammal, not a fish. Operators track that signal. That should give us some indications."

"Can do sir," said one operator and got right to it.

Blowhole sat back and rubbed his forehead.

"It's just like Skipper to ruin my fun. No matter, he can stop some of us. But he can't stop us all," Blowhole chuckled and turned back to his monitors.

"Take one squad and target Coney Island. We need to erase all of the evidence of my lab. Sweep and clear. Do you hear me?," Blowhole said into his bluetooth. "SWEEP AND CLEAR!"

"Can do sir. Over and out," said a voice on the other end.

**That'll do for this chapter. I'm starting to get my muse back and hopefully I can speed this along. Sorry again guys, I promise that I will try to speed this one up. Key word being, try.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


End file.
